Id Rising
by Thursday's Dove
Summary: Ten years have passed since Id's parents, Majin Buu and Cranberry Evil, were mercilessly killed by Vegito in order to preserve the earth. During those ten years, Id was made a prisoner of sorts while he dreamt of the sweet revenge he would one day have.
1. Synopsis

**[A/N:** Here it is, the sequel to _Id_! This is just the synopsis, so I apologize for its shortness. The rest of the chapters should be longer than this! Also, the title of this story was inspired by and is therefore dedicated to Thomas Harris' book _Hannibal Rising_. I hope you are all ready, 'cause here we goooo!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own DBZ or anything DBZ-related. I do, however, own Id and his story! **]**

---

Id: The son of the late Majin Buu and Cranberry Evil, who had both been ruthlessly slain by Vegito in an effort to save the earth from certain destruction. He had been born of his father's imagination and had been a killer from the start. Everything he had ever known up until he learned of the deaths of his parents had been about having fun and making his parents proud. It had simply been the environment in which he was born that made him a killer.

Ten years after the deaths of his parents, Id rose up and rebelled against those who had adopted him as their own, although they had been very careful to keep a close eye on him. Upon birth, Id had received a secret power, hidden deep within his heart, that only pure grief or hatred could have brought out. Had Id and his parents been left alone to live in peace, this secret power would have never been released.

But Vegito and the other Z Fighters did not know this. All they had known was doing all it took to get rid of the murderous villains and stopping Id from releasing his potential power. None of them knew of the deep rage Id harbored within his heart towards those who had taken Buu and Cranberry from him. None of them knew that he had been powerful enough all along to dispose of them within a few hours' work.

Id could not have possibly understood why Buu and Cranberry had to die. No amount of explaining would have ever made him understand. Id wanted revenge for their deaths. Revenge was all he cared about.

Or maybe it wasn't—not completely. Between the deaths of his parents and the deaths of the Z Fighters, a lot had happened. There were many things about Id that his "friends" did not understand, many things about him which they could not accept. Id could have never been one of them completely… but once, he might have been happy, despite his parents being dead and the fact that he missed them every day.

This is his story. Id's story. The story that was not told. The story of what happened during those ten years he grew up and ultimately became the downfall of the Z Fighters.

The story of the rise of Id.


	2. Red

Pinkish-red nostrils flared when a familiar scent filled them. Green and yellow eyes shot open at recognizing who the scent belonged to. They were here, here to save him.

He began to struggle against the iron grip of his captor, but it was useless. He was strong, but not strong enough.

All thoughts were geared towards getting loose and running over to hide behind the girl with blood-red hair and the pink man who was the strongest of the three. Cranberry and Buu had never let anything happen to him before, but he had never felt so scared. None of his prey had ever before frightened him like this.

_That's it! They're trying my patience! I say we just kill the brat and get back to the other world!_

_No, Vegeta! We can't do that!_

_Too late, Kakarot!_

And then there was a bright, warm white light in front of his face. He stared at it, entranced, despite how its brightness hurt his eyes so much to look at.

There was pain. He had never felt pain before. It was searing and merciless, and seemed to claw at his flesh like serrated knives and sandpaper. It felt like it would never end, and his heart felt as though it would burst from the duration and intensity of it.

And then all was dark. Id could feel his heart pounding in his chest, but nothing else. He was aware of no sights, no sounds, no scents, no anything to indicate that he was still alive, except for the thumping of his heart. It was almost peaceful, and yet the fact that there were no images to let him know that he was dreaming was frightening.

At last, the darkness cleared, and still there was nothing, nothing that he recognized and nothing that made any sense. And Cranberry and Buu were gone; he felt that they were gone, gone completely save for their combined scents clinging to his own skin.

_Cranberry! Where are you?! Buu!_

_They're dead, you little bastard!_

After that, there was nothing but red… and that anger… and that eruption of behemoth power deep inside his stomach. When he felt it, he knew that he had to keep it hidden from everyone, hidden from _them_, the ones who had taken Cranberry and Buu from him.

In every dream, it was the same. Over and over he heard the words—_They're dead!_—echo around him, felt that fire explode in his stomach, saw everything turn red.

"Id!"

Green and yellow eyes slowly opened to peer at the ceiling. His breaths came slowly and evenly, even in consciousness. His composure was calm, calculated. The dream, which was really a memory, was tucked away safely into the back of his mind.

"Id!" shouted the voice again, this time louder and more impatient than before.

The child of Buu ground his teeth and sat up, eyes glaring coldly in the direction of the voice. It belonged to Piccolo, the one who supervised him day in and day out. Id despised him, but he obeyed. He had no choice, you see.

Next, his eyes found the triple-reinforced steel bracelet that clasped tightly around his wrist. Actually, it was not merely clasped, but was attached to his wrist. Seven thick needles pierced his flesh and connected the sections of the bracelet to one another. It was this bracelet that kept him under control.

A human named Bulma Brief had created it and fastened it to him years ago. It had caused him great pain, and would cause him even more pain should he "try anything sneaky," as Piccolo had put it. It was equipped with a gaseous substance that could read his mind, and if it sensed anything even remotely resembling serious thought of rebelling in his mind, it would trigger a mechanism which would inject him with a very painful poison that would eat his body inside out, dissolving him into nothing.

Every day, his wrist ached as the metal shifted within his flesh. Every day, he thought about what an indignity this was to him, he who had been born for so much more than to be held prisoner by the murderers of his parents.

He had to learn how to control his thoughts, how to suppress and hide them. Only then could he—

"Id!" Piccolo's voice rang out for a third time.

"Coming, Master," Id replied coolly, sliding off his bed and emerging from the disgracefully tiny room he had been allotted.

"What took you?" Piccolo sneered down at the child of Buu when he came and stood before him. Id's growth had been stunted since he hadn't been allowed to eat human beings anymore and absorb their power that way, or else Piccolo would have been the one looking up at him, not the other way around.

"I apologize, Master," Id merely replied. His wrist twitched involuntarily. The metal grated on his nerves again, literally.

Piccolo regarded him with a level gaze and decided to leave it at that.

"Goten is here to take you to school," he said, and stood aside to allow Goten to come bounding up to Id.

"Hey, Id!" the seventeen-year-old son and clone of Goku chirped, beaming at who he strangely considered to be his friend.

Id acknowledged him with a placid stare. This did not phase Goten.

"Let's go, let's go!" Goten sang and began to walk off.

"Goten!" Piccolo shouted after him. Goten turned around and cocked his head to the side. "Remember," he said, his tone serious.

Goten's sunny grin never faded as he waved back to confirm that he understood what Piccolo had meant. Id understood as well. It meant that Goten was not to leave him alone for an extended period of time. Id concealed a sneer at this.

"Come on, Id!" Goten shouted back, and blasted off in the direction of their school.

Id exchanged a blank, emotionless look with Piccolo before he followed.

---

**[A/N:** FYI, Piccolo and Id stay on Kami's lookout with Dende, and Id is forced to go to school in the hopes that he'll learn to integrate himself in with the rest of the earthlings. We'll see if this is working or not in the next chapter. ;) **]**


End file.
